


Blackmail

by cecaniah



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Fluff, Hanjoo - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Xesol, xehanjoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecaniah/pseuds/cecaniah
Summary: Byungjoo promises Jiho he won't tell Hansol about his secret, but Jiho has to do a little favor in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I missed writing topp dogg fanfics!  
> Please take the warnings seriously. If you don't like threesome, please don't read it.  
> Hope you like it!

 

 

Lately, Hansol was always breathing heavily, whether it was because of the intense dance practice, or the way Jiho fucked him until he became a wreck; hence he was panting most of the time. It was like they wouldn’t give him a rest: during the day, he danced until he felt his lungs burning, and at night he allowed Jiho’s body to lull him into a dreamless sleep. It was hard being quiet when they were making out in his own room, and Jiho teased him, kissing all over his neck as the smaller boy tried to check his social networks. 

 

“Are people still talking about that tweet? The one you said you woke up without your underwear, laying beside me.” Jiho muttered against his porcelain skin, liking how he shivered at that. Hansol was so sensitive, even the lightest touch got him writhing and whining. “Naughty boy. Sharing our adventures with everyone.” He clicked his tongue, moving away just when Hansol let a small moan escape from his pink lips. 

 

“You idiot.” Hansol pouted, slapping him when he leaned over and bit his shoulder, fetching his cell phone. “Give it back!”

 

“Oppa, why was Jiho in your bed?” Jiho read one of the comments, in a girlish tone. He kept interpreting them, and he loved to tease Hansol; it was cute to watch his cheeks get red, to see the way he wrinkled his nose a bit and furrowed his eyebrows, pursing his lips. “I wish I could be on your friend’s place, Hansollie-ah.” He read, raising his eyes from the screen to glance at him. 

 

A delighted smirk danced on Hansol’s mouth when he realised Jiho was frowning. Hansol knew Jiho was possessive and he loved to taint his skin with red marks as they were fucking, laughing as Hansol had to wear makeup to cover it. Jiho never bothered with fans flirting with his boyfriend, but that comment seemed unappropriated. How  _ dare _ someone talk to Hansol like that, not showing him respect and using honorifics. 

 

“Who is he?” Jiho growled, and Hansol chuckled graciously as he took his phone back, laying down on the bed and stretching his muscles, yawning lazily. 

 

“The new trainee.” 

 

_ Ah _ ,  _ that  _ guy. Hansol had been talking about the trainee for the past weeks, telling Jiho about how they were becoming good friends. Jiho wasn’t jealous over his friends, since they made Hansol happy, and he never got annoyed by that new boy, but now that he saw that tweet, he got deeply irritated. 

 

“I want to meet him.” Jiho said, laying beside Hansol and losing all the interest he had on teasing him. All he could think about was that kid’s word, the way he wanted to be on Jiho’s place, almost as if he was trying to challenge him. 

 

“Why?” Hansol asked, turning his head to gaze at him, and he noticed that Jiho was truly affected by that. He smiled softly and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, sighing when Jiho didn’t answer it. “Jihoonie, don’t be silly. B-Joo was just kidding.” 

 

“I don’t care. My waist is okay anyway. I can get back to practice.” Jiho retorted, putting in a way that it didn’t look like he cared about that guy. He had been away from the company for over a month since he injured his waist, and he discarded all his thoughts of spending more time at home after he read that comment. Apparently, Jiho and Hansol would debut in the same group with B-Joo, so he would have to meet him sooner or later. 

 

“Are you sure?” Hansol mumbled, evidently worried about his boyfriend, but all he earned was a short grunt as reply. Damn, Jiho could be such a spoiled brat sometimes.

 

Of course Jiho walked beside him when they went to practice in the next morning, not letting his hand go and making sure to cuddle with him whenever they had free time. Even though he didn’t spot that boy yet, he was feeling extra greedy and he desired Hansol for only himself. Not that Hansol didn’t like the affection; in fact, he was always clingy, seeking for Jiho’s attention. 

 

A loud scream caught his attention and he turned his head to the side, frowning as the boy ran to Hansol, excitedly telling him about something and completely ignoring Jiho’s existence. The pitch of his voice was annoying and he didn’t like the way he laughed when Hansol commented about how pretty he was. 

 

“Oh, I forgot to introduce him.” Hansol muttered and pulled Jiho closer, holding his arm. “This is Jiho. Jiho, this is Byungjoo, but you can call him B-Joo.” 

 

Finally, Byungjoo moved his gaze from Hansol and looked at Jiho instead. When their eyes met, he couldn’t help but shiver, frowning and arching his eyebrows. Byungjoo did the same, though a smirk danced on his lips when he realized what was happening.

 

“Jiho?” Hansol called him, shaking his hand and making him wake up from his thoughts. “What is it?” 

 

“N-nothing.” He answered, forcing himself to smile and bow politely. “Nice to meet you, Byungjoo. I hope we will be good friends.” 

 

“Nice to meet you, Jiho.” He said, not acting like before, as though he was a different person. “We are going to debut in the same group, right? Hansol told me you injured your waist.” 

 

“Yeah, but it’s okay now.” Jiho couldn’t hide the fact that he was nervous, squeezing Hansol’s hand slightly and wondering about what should he do. Several thoughts were racing in his mind, one of them had Hansol killing him and running away with Byungjoo. Jiho knew he should be faster, perhaps if he managed to escape and start a new life in some unknown country, then everything would be okay, and Hansol would never discover about what happened on that unfortunate night. 

 

“Jiho, you’re staring at B-joo.” Hansol whines, slapping him playfully. “You’re so embarrassing!” 

 

“It’s not Jiho’s fault that I’m handsome, Sollie.” Byungjoo chuckled graciously and Jiho hated it so much. Hansol was  _ his _ boyfriend, and yet that  _ kid _ kept glancing at him and hitting on him. He knew he was younger than Hansol, then why wasn’t he calling him by hyung? He was about to point that out, not caring about how rude that would be, when he was suddenly pushed away, almost falling down. 

 

“Hansollie!” The girl screamed, jumping and pulling Hansol closer to her. “I have to tell you something, you won’t even believe it!” 

 

“Oh really?” Hansol said, and just by glancing at his eyes he knew what she wanted to talk about. “Jihoonie, you won’t mind if Sohee steal me from you just for a while, right?” He pouted and Jiho sighed. He was too cute, and he could never say ‘no’ to anything he might ask. Well, he wasn’t ready to marriage yet, but if Hansol proposed him…

 

“Thank you Jiho oppa, you’re the best!” Sohee spoke, taking Hansol’s hand and walking away. She used to do that everytime she followed Hansol’s advice and they actually worked out. It didn’t surprise him that Hansol was friend of so many girls, since he had grown up with his mother and sister. His father was never at home and Jiho had never met him. He wondered if Hansol knew him.

 

Before he could think right, Jiho glanced at Byungjoo, gripping his wrist hard and dragging him into one of the tiny rooms. He closed the door, pushing him against the wall and holding him by his collar. 

 

“What do you want?” Jiho growled, getting irritated by the fact that Byungjoo was still smirking. “I am Hansol’s  _ boyfriend _ , do you know that?”

 

“You didn’t look like you were his boyfriend when you practically begged me to fuck you.” Byungjoo said, pronouncing the last words very slowly, as though he wanted to carve them into Jiho’s brain. 

 

“I was drunk, okay? It was a mistake.” Jiho answered, trying to hide the fact that he was getting terrified at the thought of B-Joo telling Hansol about how he had cheated on him one night. “You can’t tell him.”

 

“Maybe if you fall on your knees and ask nicely, I’ll consider it.” Byungjoo whispered, delighted by how he had Jiho wrapped around his finger. Jiho surprised him when he actually knelt, looking at him and he could see how furious he was; it excited him, in fact. “Good boy. Now say the magical word.” He breathed out, moving his hand to caress Jiho’s soft hair, burying his fingers on it and gently pulling it so Jiho can look at him. 

 

“Please, don’t tell Hansol.” Jiho muttered, blushing hard. He hated this, he felt humiliated, but this was certainly better than having Hansol knowing about that night. 

 

“I will not.” Byungjoo says, his voice is smooth as silk, though Jiho can feel the poison on it. “But you have to be honest with me. Just a yes or no question. Did you like fucking with me?” He asked, and Jiho was too embarrassed to speak out loud, so he nodded. “Would you fuck with me if you weren’t dating Hansol?” A hum in agreement. “Do you know that Hansol is attracted by me, right?” 

 

This was the most difficult one, and Jiho had to forget his pride as he muttered a tiny ‘yes’. It was obvious that Hansol was physically attracted by him, and he couldn’t blame him; Byungjoo was indeed good-looking, he could be very gentle or very dominant on bed, and he seemed to be a great friend. Jiho didn’t think that Hansol would cheat on him, but he couldn’t deny that he desired the other boy. 

 

“I have something to ask you, and I promise I won’t tell Sollie our dirty little secret.” Byungjoo’s tone showed him that he was serious, that he wouldn’t walk back after he promised. Therefore, Jiho sighed in defeat and nodded.

 

“Yeah, anything.” 

  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  


 

It was Hansol’s birthday, two days after Jiho met Byungjoo. He couldn’t be happier; his boyfriend didn’t seem to be jealous at the other dancer anymore and they were actually getting closer. Hansol thought they would never get along, and he was actually surprised that they weren’t fighting anymore. Well, at least not when he was in the same room that they were. 

 

Hansol was sitting on the bed, wondering about Jiho’s request on that night. He said he would give him a birthday present, and he was sure that he would be pleased. The smaller boy knew it was related to sex, but he asked himself whether it was going to be a fantasy Jiho has been willing to play, or some weird stuff that sometimes they tried. His eyes were covered by a thin black cloth, and Jiho made him promise that he wouldn’t sneak and try to see.

 

The sound of the door being opened made Hansol turn his head to the side, jumping a bit and gasping.

 

“Jiho?” Hansol asked in a wobbly voice. He didn’t want any of the members to see him like that, they would mock forever.

 

“It’s me, Hannie.” Jiho assured him, sitting beside him after the door was closed. He felt his lips wandering over his exposed neck, only teasing him enough for him to shiver slightly. “I told you I had a surprise for you, but if you’re not okay with it you can tell me. Okay?” He whispered, now exploring all the way along his jaw and chin, going up to his earlobe and nibbling it.

 

“Okay.” Hansol breathed out, clenching his hands on his lap as he was getting thrilled by it. What could it be? Instead of waiting for it, Hansol started to imagine all the erotic situations that could involve him and his boyfriend. He was really sensitive, hence only the image of Jiho playing with him, until he was done, got him excited. Jiho’s lips were distracting enough for him to say anything, and he took a few moments to process what was happening, when he felt a soft kiss on the other side of his neck. Hansol grabbed Jiho’s jacket just to make sure he was there, and he gasped as he felt another sloppy kiss. “J-Jiho?” 

 

“Shh relax. You trust me, right?” Jiho muttered against his skin, starting to gently suck over his neck, letting marks over the porcelain surface. Hansol was about to answer when he felt his ear being teased as that, and he finally realized that there were two people in there. Luckily, Jiho didn’t want to torture him too long, and he moved away, removing the blindfold and gazing at him. 

 

Still panting, Hansol looked at him, turning his head to look at the other one. He gasped as he noticed that it was Byungjoo who was there. His cock twitched as he thought about those amazing boys touching him, and he blushed hard as he glanced at his boyfriend again.

 

“J-Jiho… I don’t understand…” He said in a tiny voice, trying to ignore how hard he was already.

 

“You want this, right? I saw how you look at Byungjoo.” Jiho soothed him, kissing his face gently. “It’s okay, Hannie. I’m not mad, nor worried. You love me too much to trade me for a stupid good-looking boy.” 

 

“You want this too?” Hansol asked, calming down when Jiho nodded. He was glad his boyfriend wasn’t mad at the fact that he was physically attracted by the new trainee, and he was also happy that he decided to make it his surprise. “What about you, B-Joo? Are you okay with this?”

 

“Of course I am. I mean, just look at you. You’re gorgeous.” He spoke, moving closer and then cupping his face, stroking his cheek. “Can I…?” 

 

There was no vocal answer to this, since Hansol was the one who leaned forward first. Since the first time he saw Byungjoo, he wondered how his plump lips would feel, and now he discovered it felt even better than what he imagine. He was different from Jiho, rougher and yet slow as he deepened the kiss, playing with Hansol’s tongue. Their kiss didn’t last long as Hansol broke it, trying to recover his breath. 

 

Experienced fingers started to unbutton his shirt, and Hansol blushed as he saw Jiho kissing Byungjoo. Jiho was always the dominant one with him, so it was odd to see him allowing Byungjoo to take the lead, see him moaning with only a kiss. It was hot, in fact, and Jiho finished opening his shirt as he broke the kiss. 

 

Carefully, Jiho pushed him to lay down, and whispered to him to close his eyes. Hansol obeyed, focusing on how good it felt to have the both sides of his necks being teased. Byungjoo could not leave a mark, it was Jiho’s rules, and he traced a trail of open-mouthed kisses, going from his earlobe to his shoulders, up and down. Jiho was doing the same, though he didn’t bother with not marking him, and he bit him a few times, sucking a little too hard and making him whimper. 

 

Hansol writhed on the bed when he felt those lips teasing his nipples, licking it and sucking it. He was overly sensitive in that region and he knew his underwear was wet by the precum. It was starting to annoy him, how tight his pants felt, and he bit his lips as he didn’t want to be loud. Hansol was a bit shy because of Byungjoo; he was usually shameless around Jiho, but it was his very first experience with his friend and he didn’t know what to do.

 

“If I touch you here, will you let me hear you?” Byungjoo whispered in a sexy voice as he moved his hands to his pants, rubbing his covered member. It was adorable how needy he was and yet how quiet he was. Jiho sucked his nipple harder when Byungjoo firmly pressed his palm against his cock, stroking it. “Mmm?” 

 

Jiho moved up, kissing his cheek and stroking his face. “Tonight is about you, Hannie. You have to tell us what you want so we can please you properly.” 

 

It was obvious that Jiho didn’t want to just know his opinion; he wanted him to vocalize his desires, to hear him asking for things and begging for him. It was hard to speak when Byungjoo was painfully stroking him, and yet he didn’t even touch his cock. Hansol looked at Jiho, pursing his lips and waiting for him to be merciful, his fingers were still teasing his nipples and that same smirk was plastered to his face. 

 

“Please take my clothes off.” He asked, earning a kiss from Jiho who did what he asked. Byungjoo and Jiho were shirtless as they took his pants off, leaning down and kissing over his thighs. Byungjoo licked over it, sliding his tongue over the base of his cock and then going back to his abdomen, going up and pulling him by his hair, kissing him deeply as Jiho licked all over his length. 

 

Muffling his moans with his mouth, Byungjoo kissed him eagerly, enjoying how Hansol squirmed under their touches. He’s always wanted to have a threesome, and now he had the two hottest boys ever with him. Hansol was so precious, and yet he wanted to ruin him, to fuck him until he was a wreck, a moaning mess. 

 

It had been six months since he met Jiho in a bar, and the boy was sobbing pitifully because he had fought with his boyfriend. They were both drunk as they walked to a motel and fucked hard, hard enough for Jiho start crying in pleasure instead. He left early next day, and Byungjoo never managed to get his number or something. 

 

Hence, he couldn’t be happier. He pulled away and started to tease Hansol’s neck again as Jiho was sucking him, he looked so beautiful as Hansol’s member disappeared into his pretty mouth. The erotic noise of him moving up and down, sucking him hungrily, along with Hansol’s cries were enough to get both of them fully hard. 

 

“I bet you are so close, Sollie.” Byungjoo whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe and laughing low. “But you can’t cum without asking. You have to be a good boy.” 

 

Hansol looked at Byungjoo, panting hard and searching in his eyes any sign that he would be nice to him. He couldn’t find it, though, and he concluded that he was just like Jiho, who loved to see him begging.

 

“Please… Please B-Joo… Let me cum.” He breathed out, his chest was rising up and down in a fast pace, his fingers buried in Jiho’s hair. 

 

“You might cum.” Byungjoo said, liking the control he had, and he petted Jiho’s head as though he was a kitten. “And you might drink it all.” 

 

That was so hot and Hansol wouldn’t even try to hold back. He came inside Jiho’s mouth, crying out incoherent words and squirming as Byungjoo bit his shoulder, bruising the porcelain skin. Jiho swallowed some, and he got up, pulling Byungjoo roughly by his hair, kissing him and pushing his tongue inside his mouth, sharing with him Hansol’s cum. 

 

“I want you so badly.” Jiho muttered, starting to kiss over Byungjoo’s neck, working on his pants and pulling them down, feeling extremely needy. He might hate Byungjoo a little bit, mostly because Hansol was talking about him these days, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he was fucking gorgeous. The groans that left his throat as Jiho wrapped his hand around his cock were enough to make Jiho moan as well, and Byungjoo hurried as he started to pull Jiho’s pants down too. Jiho was glad he did it, since his member was aching from being in its restraints. 

 

Hansol had recovered his breath, and he was watching the scene, wondering if there was something wrong with him because he was finding that extremely hot, the way Jiho was sucking on Byungjoo’s neck as he was stroking his cock. It made his own member twitch and Hansol looked down, noticing he was half hard already. Byungjoo opened his eyes just when Hansol peered at him and then he smirked, gently pushing Jiho away and kissing him.

 

“Can I prepare you, Sollie?” Byungjoo asked, sitting down on the bed and fetching the lube. Once the other boy nodded, he coated his fingers and pressed one against his entrance, pushing it in. He was amazed at how tight he was, how warm he was, and he couldn’t wait to be inside him. 

 

“Hannie” Jiho mewled, laying beside him and looking at his face, caressing his cheek as Byungjoo pushed a second one. “You can take us both. Do you want to try it?” 

 

They had been dating for a few years already, and they had tried a lot of things meanwhile. Jiho had fucked Hansol along a toy sometimes, and he knew the smaller boy could take it. He also knew it was something Hansol had been looking forward; he had told him once that he wanted to try it someday, to have a threesome, but he was too embarrassed and never talked about it again. 

 

“Yeah.” Hansol whispered, crying out as Byungjoo started to stretch him. “But I want you first.”

 

“Of course.” Jiho smiles, kissing him and then getting up, catching the lube as Byungjoo throws the bottle to him. He applies a lot to his member, moaning as he strokes himself and watches his boyfriend being finger fucked by Byungjoo. He was sure Hansol could cum just from his fingers. 

Nevertheless, Byungjoo pulls away, kissing Hansol and then Jiho, though he is definitely rougher with the taller one. 

 

Jiho laid down on the bed, pulling Hansol closer and holding him by his waist, positioning him on top of him. Hansol loved to ride him, and Jiho loved it as well; he looked so good, a complete mess as his hair was sticking to his forehead due to the sweat, his cheeks reddish and his eyes closed. Slowly, Jiho entered him, moaning as Hansol lowered himself on him, loving how warm he was. 

 

“Fuck… So tight for me, Hannie…” Jiho mumbled, pulling Hansol closer enough to kiss him. The smaller boy moaned as his cock brushed his prostate, it was so easy to find it in this position. Jiho wrapped one arm around Hansol’s neck as he kept his hand on his waist, wanting to support him. 

 

It didn’t take long before Jiho started to thrust upwards, groaning in pleasure. Hansol’s cock was bouncing as he moved up and down, and suddenly he felt a hand around it. It was Byungjoo who was stroking him, attacking his neck and whispering filthy words to him. This time, he didn’t have to beg before he came, spilling his seed on Jiho’s chest, and Byungjoo loved how beautiful Jiho looked now. 

 

Breathing heavily, Hansol stopped moving, not wanting Jiho to cum yet, and Jiho pulled him for a kiss, scratching his nape lightly. Byungjoo applied more lube to Hansol’s entrance and to his own cock as well, stroking his waist gently and replacing Jiho’s hand as he held him. Jiho wrapped both arms around Hansol’s neck, kissing him softly.

 

Slowly, Byungjoo pushed inside him, groaning at how tight he felt, how full he was. It was an odd sensation to feel Jiho’s dick as well, but he liked too. He held his waist tight as he buried himself deep in him, gasping.

 

“Fuck!” Hansol cried out, biting his lips and before he noticed tears escaped from his eyes. It hurt a lot, it felt as though he was being ripped in two, and he was glad that both of the boys were holding him tight so he couldn’t run away. “Fuck, fuck Jiho… I-I don’t think I can… I-” 

 

“Shh Hannie, I know.” Jiho said, kissing his face and stroking his hair. “You can, baby. Just breathe, okay? Breathe with me and relax. It will feel good soon.” 

 

The sound of Hansol’s heavy breathing was filling the room, and they waited long minutes before he stopped whining. His body had gotten used to their size, and it didn’t hurt anymore, so he nodded, wanting Byungjoo to start. 

 

The first thrust was short and careful, and got the three of them moaning. Jiho could feel Byungjoo’s member moving as he picked up the pace, he could feel Hansol’s tight walls squeezing both of them and it was totally different from anything he had tried. It was mind blowing, they never had felt such a pleasure, incoherent words left their mouth as they fucked. 

 

Hansol could only feel the pleasure now, the two cocks inside him teasing all his spots, hitting his prostate and all the sensitive nerves of his hole. It felt so good as Byungjoo was slamming into him hard and fast, and he didn’t care if he looked like a slut being double stuffed like this; he loved how it felt, and he didn’t even have time to say anything before he came hard again, clenching around both boys. 

 

It was enough for Jiho and Byungjoo cum together inside him, filling him with their seed, and it felt incredible. Jiho could see stars as he came, calling Hansol’s name, and he couldn’t help but think how fucking lucky he was. 

 

Byungjoo moved away, being gentle not to hurt Hansol, and Jiho laid the smaller boy on the bed, allowing him to recover his breath. They were all panting hard and laying down, staring at the ceiling and still feel their heart racing because of their orgasm. 

 

“Hannie.” Jiho called after a while, and Hansol tilted his head to the side. He was definitely a mess, and both Jiho and Byungjoo couldn’t deny that they were proud of his state. “Are you okay?”

 

“My ass is going to be sore and you have to pamper me.” Hansol said, laughing a bit. “But it’s okay. I loved.” He added, smiling. Silence filled the room again, and he broke it after a few minutes. “Who had the idea?” 

 

“Me.” Byungjoo quickly answered, resting his hand on Hansol’s hips and looking at Jiho. 

 

“I think we should talk about this.” Jiho spoke, glancing at Hansol and at Byungjoo. “There’s something going on between you and Byungjoo, I can feel it.” 

 

“Jihoonie, baby, if you only could see the way Bjoo looks at you.” Hansol replied, laughing. “The sexual tension between the two of you.” 

 

“Okay.” Byungjoo interfered, catching their attention. “It’s obvious there’s something between all of us.” 

 

An awkward silence appeared again, and Hansol moved closer to cuddle with Jiho, thought he was looking at Byungjoo and thinking. Jiho smiled friendly at Byungjoo; he could handle with Byungjoo as long as Hansol was included. It was as though Byungjoo was an angry flame, and Jiho was the storm, they couldn’t be together. Hansol was the balance they needed, so they could be with each other. 

 

“We… should try it. The three of us.” Hansol suggested in a tiny voice and both of the boys hummed in agreement. Even if it was only sex… it was worth trying it.

 

The three of them cuddled as they fell asleep. Well, maybe the bed wasn’t as comfortable as before, but Jiho could definitely get used to it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!  
> Please tell me your thoughts about it. I want to know them <3


End file.
